16 and Pregnant: SasuSaku style!
by HalieNichole23
Summary: What would you do if you found yourself pregnant at 16? Sasuke and Sakura are about to find out. Based off the MTV series "16 and Pregnant"
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I love the series 16 and Pregnant. So I decided to make it in Naruto's version. So, please enjoy. :D Also, in Sakuras point of view. Also, NOT A ONE-SHOT.

This is just the prologue, the other chapters will be much longer, I'm striving to 2000 – 3000 words per chapter, besides this one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or 16 and Pregnant.

_**16 and Pregnant: SasuSaku**_

Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura! I'm a 16 year old junior at Konoha High School. I'm known as the cherry blossom of the school, sweet and innocent. People also think I'm a genius, but I don't think I am, even though I'm in the top ten in my class. My family life isn't the most stable, my mom had me when she was only 17 when my dad found out she was pregnant he left and she hasn't seen him since, and my grandparents didn't like the idea she gotten pregnant at the age of 17, so they kicked her out. So its basically just me and my mom, that's until my boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke, came along.

Sasuke-kun and I have been dating ever since freshman year. Hes the schools heartthrob, every girls dream guy. He knows I'm worried that hes going to leave me for a prettier girl, but he tells me there's no one out there who compares to my beauty, isn't that sweet? Anyways, he plays every sport imaginable, but I go to everyone of his games I haven't missed one since we've gotten together. It sucks that he's a senior and I'm only a junior but he's joining the police force after college to become a policeman. After all, his dad is the chief of police. The best part of all is my mother adores Sasuke-kun, as his parents and brother adore me as well. My mom and his mom have even become best friends so we go over there a lot. When I'm over there Sasuke-kun and I usually go cuddle in his room and listen to music. Even though Sasuke-kun is busy with grades, and sports he makes sure he sees me at least once a day. He even tells me he loves me and smiles at me. He doesn't even smile at his best friend Naruto. I swear he's the sweetest. Even though his fellow teammates get on him for dating someone as innocent as me, all he does is shrug and walk on. I know because this scene has happened more than once. Well, he can tell his friends I'm not so innocent anymore because… I'm pregnant!

_**End Chapter**_

So how was the prologue? Remember, future chapters are going to be longer, but please tell me if I should continue it or not.

-HalieNichole23


	2. Chapter 2

So, I'm not going to do it EXACTLY like the series, that'd be a pretty boring story, so what I'm going to do is ADD where Sakura found out so from the prologue this goes back in time just a little bit.

IMPORTANT: **Bold = Sakura's POV.**

Regular= Third person.

_**16 & Pregnant:SasuSaku style!**_

** "My name is Haruno Sakura, and heres the story of what happened on the night I decided to lose my virginity."**

_PAST _(before she was pregnant)

Haruno Sakura woke up very excitedly this morning, and I bet your wondering why. Well, it was her 16th birthday. Also, her boyfriend Uchiha Sasuke said he had a very special day planned for her. So, she was also excited to be spending her birthday with her boyfriend on 2 years.

"Happy birthday darling!" Sakura heard as she was coming down the stairs, it was no other than her mother, Haruno Hana.

"Thanks mom" Sakura said while smiling and hugging her mother.

"Any special plans for today?"

"Well, Sasuke-kun said he has a very special day planned for me."

"Aww, Sasuke-san is such a sweet boyfriend, I know this will be a great birthday baby." Hana said with a smile. She has always liked Sasuke from day one, she could always tell that Sasuke loved her daughter unconditionally just by the way he looks at her, besides the fact he was a total gentleman.

"Yeah, todays going to be a great day." Sakura said sitting at the kitchen table where her mom had prepared her favorite breakfast.

"This looks delicious mom!" Sakura exclaimed taking a bite out of her pancakes.

"Don't eat to fast dear" Hana laughed "you don't want to catch a stomach ache!"

The two girls laughed, and after Sakura was finished eating she rushed upstairs to get ready for her day with her dear Sasuke.

Hana was downstairs, papers sprawled out all over the coffee table in the living room, the papers were of a case she was working on, it was a very serious case for her, since it dealed with child custody. You see, Haruno Hana, was one of the best lawyers in Konoha. She hasn't lost a case yet, she knew Sakura was proud of her for making it this far with a past like she had. While she was deep in thought she was startled when she heard a knock on the door. She stood up, straightened up her shirt, and headed towards the door. She opened it and smiled.

"Hello Sasuke-san" Hana said smiling.

"Good morning Haruno-san, is Sakura ready?" Sasuke replied.

"Oh Sasuke-san you can stop with the formalities, you've known me long enough to just call me Hana." She replied giggling.

Sasuke chuckled. "Sorry, Haruno-san. Old habits are hard to break."

Hana kept smiling, "Come on in, she'll be ready soon."

Sasuke just curtly nodded and stepped inside. Once inside he noticed the papers on their coffee table.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is this case about?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Hana smiled sadly, and Sasuke instantly regretted asking. "You don't have to-"

"Its over child custody." Hana interrupted. "Two parents are fighting over their 5 year old child, they both want the most time with him."

"Aa" Sasuke replied his black orbs looking at the ground. He knew of Hana's past. How she Was a teen mother kicked out on the streets, she was a second mom to him. His own mother, Uchiha Mikoto, being his first.

Sakura was upstairs trying to decide what to wear when she heard the door open. She was curious to find out who it was until she heard voices, trying to decipher who was there. She recognized the voice immediately and Sasuke's. With a small smile on her face, she continued to get ready. Going to her closet, she was scanning each item of clothing. Her eyes went from a baby blue strapless sundress with royal blue trimming, to a spaghetti strap mint green dress. Deciding, she grabbed the green sundress since it best complimented her eyes.

When she put on the dress she took a good look in the mirror and looked at her reflection. The dress fit her model like figure perfectly, making her curves pop out even more. Her emerald orbs were shining with pure happiness, they also went very well with her bright pink bubblegum hair that went down to the middle of her back. She wore light mascara to make her eyes pop out even more, also she put on some cherry liploss so make her lips shine.

Walking down her steps she seen Sasuke and her mother talking about something, but she didn't quite hear what it was about. When a step she stepped on creaked, the two immediately looked up. All Sakura did was blush and look at Sasuke. Sakura always told herself that Sasuke was the most handsome man she'd every seen, he even had his own fanclub at their high school. This made her a tad bit jealous, but she knew Sasuke wouldn't leave her, they've been together for 2 years after all.

Sakura took in Sasuke's appearance, a black button up shirt with the cuffs button to his elbows and two buttons undone at the top. He was also wearing a black pair of jeans, not baggy, but they weren't skinny jeans either. It went very well with his pale skin, also his raven hair that resembled a chickens behind and his onyx orbs.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." Sakura said blushing crazy. The effects this boy on her.

"Hello, love." Sasuke said with a small smile on his face taking in his girlfriends appearance. Sasuke has always thought that Sakura was beautiful, on the inside and out. "You ready to go?" He asked putting his hand out in front of him to help her down the last step.

Sakura smiled brightly while taking his hand. "Yes, all ready."

Sasuke smirked and helped her down the step, once she was off he pulled her close to him and put his arms around her petite waste, dipped his head down, and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Sakura reluctantly kissed back. They were so into the kiss they've forgotten about Sakura's mother.

"Ahem" Said Hana trying to get the young couple to stop with their kissing. When Sasuke and Sakura heard this they immediately broke apart and looked around to the source of the disturbance. They looked around till they found Sakura's mother standing their with a sly smile on her face. Both teens just looked at the ground, Sakura blushing like crazy while Sasuke had a smidge of pink tint on his cheeks.

"You too are too cute." Hana giggled. This made Sakura blush even harder.

"Well, Sakura we better get going." Sasuke said back to his usual emotionless face. The only people he showed emotions to is Sakura, Sakura's mother, and his own mother. Even sometimes to his knuckleheaded best friend Naruto.

"Yeah, I guess we should." Sakura replied turning back to her mother.

"You two kids have fun, and Sasuke you know her curfew right?" Sakura mother said with a knowing face.

Sasuke chuckled. "Of course I do Haruno-san, I've never broken it once now have I?"

"I guess that's true, well, since it is her birthday, you can get her back a little later than usual."

"Really?" Sakura said excitedly.

"Yes dear, I want this birthday to be rememberal." She replied with as bright smile.

"Oh, thank you mom!" Sakura exclaimed hugging her mom to death.

"Have a good time honey." Hana said hugging her daughter back and placing a kiss on her head.

Sakura nodded and went next to Sasuke's side. "Bye mom, I'll see you later!" Sasuke nodded his goodbye as he and Sakura made their out the door.

Walking down the sidewalk curiosity took over Sakura and she just had to ask. "Where are you taking us Sasuke-kun?" She asked titling her head to the right staring up and his flawless face.

Sasuke turned his head to look at her and smirked at her cuteness. "You'll see love." He said while intertwining their fingers together. Now, Uchiha Sasuke was a pretty tall man. Standing at 6' 4 while Sakura was only a tiny 5' 3, but Sasuke always thought her size was very adorable.

Sakura pouted and said "Why not?"

Sasuke chuckled at her childlike behavior and replied, "Because then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

Sakura put on her thinking face. "No I guess not but you know you should still tell me."

"Soon, Ill tell you soon." Sakura just nodded happily for her reply. They walked in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, hand in hand. This is what the two young lovers were usually like, in a comfortable silence, but neither of them minded. Being in each others presence is all Sasuke and Sakura needed.

About ten minutes passed in their comfortable silence before they entered a park. Sakura looked curiously at Sasuke, but he didn't turn to look at her, knowing if he did he'd probably give away the surprise. He led her over to a vacant swing set and helped her sit down on a swing.

"Sasuke-kun?..." Sakura said confused. But no words were replied, only a light push on her back as the swing suspended into the air. Then Sakura soon realized he was pushing her on the swing. A smile of true happiness appeared on her face and giggled. Sasuke eyes softened at the sight of his giggling happy smiling girlfriend.

After Sasuke pushed her on the swing, they went to Sakura's favorite restaurant and he also purchased her ice cream. By this time, the time was 7 o'clock in the evening. Sakura was thinking that this date was over, but she was wrong. It was far from over. Sakura's normal curfew was 10 o'clock so Sasuke was thinking he'd have her home by 11 or 11:30. He figured he'd be able to give her real birthday present to her by this time. Sasuke had asked his parents and brother if they could be out of the house tonight for Sakura's birthday. His father, Uchiha Fugaku, was okay with the idea. Him and his wife and Sasuke's mother, Uchiha Mikoto, could use a day away from home. Mikoto was ecstatic about the idea, hugging Sasuke to death and telling him to use protection. His brother, Uchiha Itachi didn't think much about for he was going over to his friends house tonight anyways.

"Where are we going now Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked finishing up her strawberry ice cream cone, getting a little bit on her nose.

Sasuke smiled at this and turned her so so she was facing him and bent down and licked the remnants of the ice cream off her nose then placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. Sakura totally forgot about the question she had just asked and giggled.

"Your so cheesy Sasuke-kun."

"Hn." Sasuke replied going back to his ever so stotic face.

Soon they arrived at the door of the Uchiha compound where Sasuke and his family live. Sasuke led his pink haired girlfriend to the door of his house, he momentarily released her hand to retrieve the key from under the doormat and unlock the door. As soon as he did he put held her small hand in her large one yet again and continued inside the house.

Sasuke knew what Sakura liked to do at his house. So he lead her into his room and turned on the radio to her favorite station while she wen over and sat on the bed. Once he was finished with turning on the radio he made his way over to his bed where his girlfriend on 2 years was sitting on the bed. Sakura noticed Sasuke approaching her, and like always she held up her arms in front her so he would pick her up, it was childish yes, but they both enjoyed it regardless. Sasuke, as always, picked her up and laid her back on the bed. As soon as this was done he laid beside her on his bed and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura then as always placed her hands on his muscular chest. He wasn't the captain of every sports team at school for nothing.

This was definitely Sakura's favorite thing to do at Sasuke's house. Times like these she could almost feel the love radiating off Sasuke, and that was one thing she wanted from him, love. After a few minutes of comfortable silence cuddling Sasuke took one of his hands from her waist and lifted up her chin to make his dark black pools meet bright apple green ones. Sasuke then place a longing kiss on Sakura's lips while she happily responded.

The farthest they have gotten was french kissing, they would have gotten farther but Sakura was scared of losing her virginity fearing getting pregnant and ending up like her mother. Even though she knew her mother would never leave her alone like her own did, and she also knew Sasuke wouldn't leave her… right?

As they both pulled away, panting slightly, Sasuke spoke up, a sly smirk on his face. "You ready for your REAL birthday present?"

"Y-you m-mean?" Sakura stuttered sounding like her best friend Hinata.

"Yeah, I want to give myself to you, show you that you're the only one for me."

"S-Sasuke-kun, I-I-" Sakura began but was interrupted as Sasuke started to talk again.

"Come on Sakura, its not sex, its more like making love. You love me, and I love you. Right?"

"Y-yeah." Sakura said slightly embarrassed. She basically just agreed to give her virginity up to Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at her and sighed. He could tell she didn't really want to do this. "Sak, if you don't want to do this I understa-"

"I want to." Sakura blurted out. She suddenly clamped her hand over her mouth after she said that. What was wrong with her she thought.

Sasuke gave a small smile and placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Sakura responded immediately. Soon, she felt Sasuke's tongue tracing her bottom lip, she didn't hesitate to give him access. Soon the kiss got more heated as Sasuke repositioned himself on top of her. He then trailed his lips from her mouth up her jawline then down to her neck. Sakura let a out a soft moan as she arched her back and tilting her head more back to give Sasuke better access. Soon enough one of his hand was on her hip while the other was on the thigh of her leg. Sasuke paused momentarily from sucking on Sakura's neck to look into her emerald eyes. Sakura looked back and noticed how soft Sasuke's eye were. They also sent her a message, a message that said are you sure? Sakura curtly nodded as Sasuke began to pull the straps of her dress down.

_**END CHAPTER**_

So how was it bad? Good? Too much detail? Give me feedback people xD Also tell me if I should continue or not. (:

HalieNichole23


	3. Chapter 3

Well, I'm not really getting the reviews I want for this story, but then I took a look at the favs and the follows and was like WOW. I think its pretty good, this being my first story and everything. Well anyways, heres chapter three!

Also, yes I love when Sasuke is really affectionate to Sakura, and when Sakura is sweet and innocent.. that and vampire Sasuke and human Sakura. :P

**BOLD: Sakura's POV**

_Italics: Thinking/phone call. _

Regular: Third Person

_**16 and pregnant: SasuSaku**_

** "Well, last time I told you how I gave up my virginity to my boyfriend. This is the story of when I found out I was going to be a mother…"**

"How was your birthday present?" Sasuke asked as he took his girlfriends hand and intertwined their fingers walking down the street back to Sakura's house.

"It was lovely." Sakura said still dazed from the love making that just occurred.

"Hmm, still pretty speechless I see, well, what can I say, I'm good in bed." Sasuke said with a cocky smirk.

Sakura smacked him playfully on the shoulder, "Don't be so full of yourself you arrogant bastard."

"Hey, you love me that way don't deny it."

"Yeah, yeah I do." Sakura said with a grin.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to Sakura's house. When they reached the front porch they both turned around to face one another.

"Thank you for the wonderful day Sasuke-kun, you made my birthday one I'll never forget." Sakura said with a smile on her face looking into into Sasuke's endless black orbs.

"Anything for you love, I'm glad you enjoyed it." Sasuke said back with a tiny smile. Sakura closed her eyes and gave a bright smile back at him. Sasuke ducked his head down, while stood on her tippytoes and they both places a chaste kiss on each others lips.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun, I love you." Sakura spoke sweetly while hugging Sasuke.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and laid his cheek on the top of her head. "I love you too, I'll call you tomorrow, my parents have been dying to see you again, well, mostly my mother." Sasuke said with a sigh.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke "Why are you sighing? You don't want to see me?" Sakura said with a playful pout on her face.

"Your too cute for your own good," Sasuke placed another chaste kiss on her pouted lips before continuing what he was previously saying. "Of course I want to see you, I want to see you everyday for the rest of my life." Sakura started to tear up at this statement and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's torso.

"I'm so lucky to have you Sasuke." Sakura said firmly.

"Not as lucky as I am to have you." Sasuke replied smoothly. Once again, Sakura looked up at him and placed a kiss on his lips, this time longer and more passionate.

Sakura smiled. "Goodnight Sasuke-kun."

"Night" Sasuke said and he watched Sakura open up her door and walk inside after turning and glancing at him just once more. _"What did I do to deserve her…" _Sasuke thought before walking off into the night. As he was walking, something in the back of his mind kept telling him that he was forgetting/forgot something. After pondering about it, he just forced it farther into his mind as he continued his descent into the night to his house.

When Sakura stepped inside the lights were off, so she assumed that her mother was asleep. Sakura took off her shoes, and then trudged up her stairs and into her room. She quickly changed from her dress she was wearing and put on a black spaghetti strap tank top with white booty shorts and climbed into bed, thoughts of the day still fresh in her mind. Especially the… present Sasuke gave her. You can tell that Sakura went to bed with a smile on her face that night.

The next morning our favorite pinkette batted her until they were fully open. Sakura sat up with a stretch and a yawn greeting her. She would think her mother was up by now, and she would probably want to hear about her day with Sasuke. So Sakura swung her legs around off her bed to stand up, but cringed as pain shot up her legs, specifically her feminine area. She wondered why, and then remembered why. Her and Sasuke has sex, well, made love. At least, that's what Sasuke said it was.

After the pain subsided, the pink haired teen walked down the steps and as expected seen her mother in the kitchen making breakfast. "Morning sweetheart." Hana said turning to face her daughter then back to the food she was currently making.

"Morning mom." Sakura said sleepily taking a seat at the table like she did every morning.

"Did you have a good time with Sasuke-san dear?" Hana questioned her daughter.

"Of course I did mom, I always do." The teen replied.

"I'm glad to hear that." The young girl's mother said with a smile on her face. "I have a case today at 3, do you mind being home alone for a few hours?"

"Well, Sasuke-kun said he would call me today. Fugaku-san and Mikoto-san said they wanted to spend more time with me, well, mostly Mikoto-san but still." Sakura stated.

"Oh, alright. When your over there can you tell Mikoto-chan that me, her, and Kushiana-chan need to have a girls day soon."

"Ok, I'll keep that in mind mom." As if on cue, Sakura heard her cell phone ringer going off. It wasn't just any ringtone, it was a specific one for whenever Sasuke called her. So Sakura shot up the stairs to get her cell phone. _"Keep ringing, keep ringing!" _Sakura thought as she hurry up and jumped on her bed to get to the dresser where her cellular device was.

Sakura picked up her phone and said, "Hello?"

"_Hey love." _Sasuke said from the other line.

Sakura giggled. "Hello Sasuke-kun."

"_How are you feeling?"_

Sakura blushed, knowing that he meant about last night. "I was a little sore this morning, but nothing I couldn't handle!" Sakura exclaimed proudly.

Sasuke chuckled. _'That's my girl, I talked to my parents and is coming over at 2 or 3 good for you?"_

"Yeah, my mom has a case at 3 so I guess she'll just take me over there on her way to the court."

"_Ok, until then my love." _

"Your so cheesy Sasuke-kun." Sakura giggled. All Sakura heard was his chuckled until a click was heard meaning the end of the phone call.

"Sasuke is Sakura-chan coming over!" Sasuke heard his mother call out.

"Yeah mom, she's coming whenever Haruno-san is going on her way to the court house." Sasuke responded.

"Oh goody! My daughter is coming to see me today!" Mikoto exclaimed.

Sasuke has a small smile on his face from what his mother said about his girlfriend. Just then Fugaku walked into the room.

"Whats this I hear about daughter Mikoto?" Fugaku asked his wife.

"Im talking about Sakura-chan Fugaku-kun!" Mikoto exclaimed happily.

"Did Sasuke propose to her yet?" Fugaku bluntly stated.

'What do you mean yet?" she asked curiously.

"Sasuke hasn't told you yet?" Fugaku questioned.

Mikoto gave her famous Uchiha death glare to her youngest son. "Tell me what, Sasuke."

Sasuke groaned and looked at his dad and muttered a 'thanks' Fugaku just chuckled.

"It's nothing big mom, I was just planning on giving Sakura a promise ring."

Mikoto squealed at the top of her lungs and death hugged her son. "YOUR DOING WHAT? WHY HAVENT YOU TOLD ME YET? WE HAVE TO GET HER DRESS AND THE CAKE AND THE…"

"MOM PLEASE! IM NOT PROPOSING TO HER, IM JUST PROMISING HER THAT I WILL!" Sasuke interrupted his mother.

Mikoto stopped her ranting and looked at her son. She did what any good mother would do and screamed, "DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT ME BOY! I BROUGHT YOU INTO THIS WORLD AND I SURE AS HELL CAN TAKE YOU OUT!" Sasuke responded to this by sweat dropping sliding down to try to hide in the chair he was currently sitting in. Uchiha Mikoto was the one and only person who the great Uchiha Sasuke was afraid of.

"Am I interrupting something?" Said a voice. Mikoto and Sasuke turn around to see Fugaku and Sakura enter the kitchen. "Sakura-chan!" Mikoto said happily while going over to hug her future daughter-in-law.

"Hello Mikoto-san," Sakura looked over at Sasuke "and Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke curtly nodded his head as a response to his girlfriends hello.

"Come come Sakura-chan! I haven't seen you in so long!" The only female Uchiha exclaimed like she hadn't seen her in years.

"Mikoto-san, you just seen me last week." Sakura said sweat dropping.

"Yet that is to long away from you!"

Sakura just smiled sweetly at Mikoto, she has always loved her like her 2nd mother. Also her personality was to die for, and she was also very beautiful. With long raven hair and black eyes, she was also a very petite woman probably only standing at 5' 5 even though Sakura was a measly 5' 2. Sakura and Mikoto were so busy talking they didn't notice Sasuke leave the room. He sighed, he swore his mother spent more time with his girlfriend then she did when she was over at his house. Sasuke just plopped on the couch, that's when his father came in.

"Thanks dad." Sasuke said sarcastically. Fugaku just stared at his son. Sasuke realized his father wasn't going to say a word and expected him to continue. "For telling mom about the promise ring."

Fugaku chuckled, "Well, I think your mother deserved to know."

"I was gonna tell her tonight." Sasuke said truthfully. Fugaku merely shrugged again and asked, "Do you know how your going to do it yet?"

"I'm just going to go along with the moment, I'll keep the ring with me at all times."

Fugaku promptly walked over to his youngest son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I know you're young Sasuke, but I'm proud of you." Sasuke looked up at his dad flabbergasted. His father has never been proud of him before, or at least he never told him that he was before.

"What are you proud of me for?" Sasuke asked, trying to make the father son moment last longer.

"For making up your mind and committing to one person, that's something Itachi hasn't even done." Fugaku stated.

Sasuke was about to retort but he heard footsteps and soon seen his mom and girlfriend coming into the living room with a game.

Mikoto showed the boys what the box said and happily said, "Who's ready for some Pictionary?"

A few hours later, it was 8 o'clock. Since the two teens had school the next day, Sakura had to be home earlier.

"Ok mom, see you soon." Sakura said into the telephone receiver. Sakura smiled shyly at Sasuke and walked over to him who was sitting on his couch in his living room and sat down next to him. Sasuke put his arm around her waist and brought her closer, so Sakura put her head on his chest.

"I don't want you to go." Sasuke whined.

Sakura giggled, "You'll see me tomorrow silly."

"Too long." He replied closing the space between their lips, but was soon interrupted by a bright flash of light. They both turned to the source and seen no other than Sasuke's mother holding a camera and grinning sheepishly. Gosh, how Sasuke loves his mother.

A few weeks later, Sasuke still hadn't found the courage to give the promise ring to Sakura. Luckily because of Sakura's career choice, she was in a few advanced courses which meant she was in some of Sasuke's classes.

It was like any normal Monday, except for Sakura. She was feeling like she had to throw up, this feeling has been going on for about a week now, what was weird was that it was only in the morning. Sakura blamed it that she was going to start up her period soon, she always felt this way when it was about her time. Actually she was suppose to start on friday she thought.

It was during first hour history with their teacher Iruka when Sakura felt the vomit coming up her throat.

"Uh, Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked sheepishly, all eyes were on her, especially Sasuke's.

"Yes Sakura?" Iruka said.

"May I use the rest-" Sakura couldn't finish her question for she had to put her had over her mouth so the vomit wouldn't come out.

"Of course Sakura go on"

As soon as he said what he said, she bolted out of the room and into the bathroom releasing the fluids from her mouth. She walked over to the sink and examed herself. Her pink hair was up in a high pony tail today, her school uniform consisted of a white long sleeved buttoned up shirt with a plain blue skirt reaching about mid-thigh. Sakura thought for a minute, she walked over to the stall and checked to see if she was bleeding. Of course, she wasn't.

With as much pride as she could muster, Sakura began to walk back to her first hour history class. She stepped foot into the classroom and watched as everyone stared at her she blushed madly.

"Sakura, would you like to go to the nurses office." Iruka questioned.

"Yes, I would like that very much Iruka-sensei." Sakura replied stepping out of the class once again. Sakura made her way to the nurses office and seen the head nurse/principle Tsunade in there along with the assistant nurse Shizune.

"Hello Sakura, may we help you?" Tsunade asked. Sakura was pretty close to Tsunade, thinking of her as her 3rd mother. Since Mikoto called dibs on 2nd mother.

"Yeah, I feel really weird and I have been for about a week now." Sakura explained.

"Oh really, like what kind of weird?" Tsunade asked with a curious face.

"Well, I've been feeling sick, but the weird thing is, its only been on the morning." Sakura explained with a finger on her chin looking up at the feeling.

Tsuandes face paled a little bit, "What else?"

"I've been getting a lot of headaches as well." Sakura said.

"Hows your monthly cycle?" The head nurse said once again her light brown eyes full of curiosity and worry.

"Actually I was suppose to start on Friday, but I didn't and I checked again today and still nothing."

This time both nurses paled. "Tsunade, you don't think…"

"Listen to me Sakura this question is very important, have you had sexual intercourse?"

Sakura blushed madly at her principles question. "Well… uh… yeah…"

Right now, Tsunade looked like a ghost. She turned to her cabinet of supplies and pulled something out.

"Sakura go take this into the bathroom."

Sakura looked down and paled as well.

"A pregnancy test?" Sakura half shouted half questioned.

"Yes, a pregnancy test, now go."

Sakura did as she was told and went into the bathroom and did what the directions asked. The instructions said the results would be in 5 to 10 minutes. The young teen emerged from the bathroom with what looked like a really pissed off looking nurse.

"Shizune, go get me sake." Tsuande ordered.

"But its during school hours, if you get caught-" Shizune was trying to explain before getting interrupted by her lady.

"I don't give a damn, get me my sake!"

Shizune ran as fast as she could out of the room and into her lady's secret stash of sake.

"Sakura, when you had sexual intercourse, did you use protection." Tsunade asked with a serious face.

Sakura paled even more at these words, now that she thought of it her and Sasuke didn't use a condom, and she surely wasn't on birth control.

"No.." Sakura said not even believing herself.

Sakura stood up and dashed to the bathroom, fearing the worse. She ran over to the sink where she laid the pregnancy test down her emerald eyes gazed down at the result of the test, as she began to burst into tears.

It was positive.

_**END CHAPTER**_

Hope you guys enjoyed it, until next time, ja ne!

HalieNichole23


	4. Chapter 4

Heres the next chapter to 16 and pregnant, thank you to everyone who reviewed! I truly appreciate it!

Normal: thrid person.

**Bold: Sakura's POV**

_**16 and pregnant: SasuSaku style!**_

"**I couldn't describe my feelings as I looked down at the pregnancy test, my first thought was of Sasuke. How was he going to react? Or even, how is my mom going to react? What if she acts like her parents did when she got pregnant with me... heres the story of the reactions."**

Sakura burst into tears as she seen the pregnancy test said it was positive. She was pregnant? She couldn't be. _"This is all just a bad dream, just a bad dream I'll wake up soon."_ Sakura thought. She kept blinking her eyes, expecting to wake up any moment. When realization set in that she wasn't going to wake up, and this wasn't a dream, she began crying harder if possible. She was really pregnant.

Tsunade came into the bathroom to a devistating sight. One of her favorite students hobbled over crying while a positive pregnany test laid at her side. She went over the the broken girls side and knelled down. She couldn't say she knew what the teen was going through because she honestly didn't, she had never been pregnant before.

"Sakura." Tsunade said sternly. Sakura looked up at her principle. Tsunade sighed. "Go on ahead home, I'll go tell Iruka that you will not be attending class again for a week."

Sakura stared shocked. "I-I'm suspended?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No, of course not. I want you to comprehend this situation and to tell your mother. I think a week will be enough time." Sakura nodded, as she tried to stand up but failed, she was still too upset. How stupid could she be? She should have made sure Sasuke had a condom, or no. Sakura shook her head at herself. It was both their faults. Not just hers, and not just his.

A few minutes later, Sakura regained her composure enough to stand.

"Thank you Tsunade, and please.. don't tell anyone." Sakura begged.

"Your secret is safe with me, I'll see you in a week." Tasunade said with a small smile on her face and she watched Sakura nod and head out the door of the health office.

Sakura was thankful that her school wasn't that far away from her house. A 10 minute walk if that. So many thoughts were going through her mind. She was pregnant, was it a boy or a girl, how was Sasuke going to react, how were her friends going to react, how were her mother and Mikoto going to react? She knew she had to tell them right away, no matter how hard it was. She could tell her mother has been a little curious about her behavior lately, but she was about to find out why.

Sakura was at the front door of her house, taking in deep little breaths, saying words of encouragement in her head. Sakura wasn't ready thats for sure, but it was now or never. She twisted the knob on her front door and walked inside surprised at the sight.

"Sakura? What are you doing home early?" Hana asked her daughter stopping what she was doing.

Sakura's mother, Sasuke's mother, and Naurto's mother were all best friends. They never have had the time to hangout. Out of all the days to hangout though, they sure picked the crappiest day.

"Sakura...?" Hana said hesistantly.

"Mom..." Sakura said softly running into her mothers opened arms tears in her eyes. "Mom, I'm so sorry! So so so sorry..." Sakura said her sobs becoming uncontrollable.

"Sorry for what dear?" Hana asked curiously. Afraid to know the answer. By this time Mikoto and Kushiana were right at Hana's side, trying to comfort Sakura, even though it wasn't biological. They both thought of Sakura as a daughter, like Sakura thought them as her mothers.

"Mom..." Sakura said once again straightening up getting out of her mothers arms wiping her tears with the back on her hand. As soon as she was done wiping away Sakura put her hand on her stomach and the three mother's eyes widened getting the message. Sakura looked down and said what her mothers worse fear was.

"I'm pregnant." Sakura said fragily tears coming back into her eyes. "I'm so sorry!" Sakura said putting her hands by her eyes hoping to stop the flow of tears but failing. Hana ran over to her daughter and put her in a full embrace while the two other mothers were trying still trying to comprehend what the pink haired teen just said.

"Shh, honey, its okay, I'm not mad." Hana said trying to comfort her hysterically crying daughter.

"Y-your not?" Sakura questioned confused. "Your not g-going to kick me out?"

Hana's eyes softened. "Yes, I am a bit disappointed, but I'm not going to be like my parents. I will support you fully, even if Sasuke doesn't which I know he will." Hana said with a bright but sad smile.

"And if he doesn't, I'll beat his little dumbass." Mikoto said also trying to lighten the mood.

"Mikoto-san? Your not upset?" Sakura said her mood gradually getting better.

"Are you kidding? I'm going to have a grandchild! It's every mothers dream! Well, maybe not this early in life but hey, what are you going to do?" Mikoto said with her adoring smile going over to hug Sakura.

"Naruto and Hinata have some stuff to do thats for sure..." grumbled Kushiana.

"Jealous much?" teased Mikoto.

"Put a cork in it!" Yelled Kushiana playfully.

"Thank you, thank you all so much!" Sakura said hugging her mother even tighter.

"Thats what mothers are here for sweetheart, well be here every step of the way." Hana said, Mikoto and Kushiana nodding their heads in agreement. Sakura smiled, even though it wasn't a full smile, but it was still something.

"When did you find out?" Kushiana asked curiously taking a sip of her tea. Sakura then proceeded to tell them about what happened in school.

"No school for a week? Sasuke's gonna know something is up." Mikoto said. Sakura knew it was true.

"I'm planning on telling him.. whenever we go to the park this Saturday." Sakura said. "What if he leaves me?" Sakura said tears yet again threatening to fall.

"Sakura, honey, my boy may not be the most romantic, but he loves you too death." Mikoto said.

"Yeah look at how dense my son is, even he knows it." Kushiana said.

Sakura nodded her thanks. "This is all so much news, I think I will be going to my room and taking a nap if you guys don't mind."

"Of course not, sweet dreams." Hana replied kissing her daughter on the forehead before watching her give the other two mothers hugs then going off to her room.

"How do you really feel about this Hana." Mikoto said noticing how her friends eyes were brimming with tears.

"I'm happy about it honestly its just that," she paused a moment letting some of the tears fall. "I didn't want her to follow in my footsteps." She finally said letting the tears fall.

_**Later That Night**_

Sakura awoke to the sound of her cell phone ringing, the ringtone that played when only Sasuke called her.

"Hello?" Sakura said in a groggy tone.

"_Hey did you just wake up?" _Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling to well." Sakura admitted.

"_Yeah, Iruka told us that Tsunade said you wont be coming back for at least a week."_

"Yeah, she just wants to make sure that the illness is nothing serious."

"_Aa. Ok, well I called to make sure you were feeling better."_

Sakura smiled. "Thank you Sasuke-kun, I am."

Sasuke smiled his smile only for her on the other line. _"and to tell you something else."_

"What is it?" Sakura asked cruiously.

"_Well, Naruto kind of heard we were going out to the park on Saturday and he invited everyone to go. So it wont be just us, I hope thats ok."_

Sakura froze. She was going to tell him on Saturday, what was she going to do now? "Y-yeah thats ok Sasuke-kun."

"_Sakura, you should go back to bed. You sound like your really sick." _Sasuke said worridly.

"Y-yeah I might just do that." Sakura said almost in tears again.

"_Okay, I love you." _Sasuke confessed.

"I love you too, goodnight." Sakura said almost losing control of her emotions. She hung up the phone immediately after she said that and cried into her pillow. Should she tell her friends? Did they deserve to know? They were going to find out anyways, but did they how to know this soon? It was only Monday so maybe Sakura would find the courage to tell her friends instead of just Sasuke. Or maybe take Sasuke to a secluded place tell him there and then they would decide if they would tell their friends. So many options, so little time.

Before Sakura knew it, she was getting ready for her day with Sasuke and her friends. She decided on green off the shoulder top with black leggings that showed off her legs. She was fixing her hair when she heard her mother say, "Sakura honey! Sasuke is here!" Sakura gave one last glance in the mirror before taking off. She really didn't know what she would do without her mother the past couple days, she has been more loving and caring, just like a mother should be in a situation like this.

Sasuke seen Sakura come down the stairs and said, "Ready to go?" He said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Why dont you go wait out in the car Sasuke-san, I need to speak with my daughter alone for a minute." Hana said as politely as she could. Sasuke nodded in return and headed back out the door.

"So, have you decided if your going to tell him?" Hana asked curiously.

Sakura nodded, "Yes, I'm going to take him awway from our group for a minute, tell him, then well decide together if we want to tell our friends or not." Sakura said sternly.

"I'm so proud of you." Hana said hugging her daughter. "Don't back down, he deserves to know, no matter how hard it may be to tell him the truth."

Sakura nodded once again, "Bye mom." Sakura said with a smile and walked out of the door.

_**At The Park**_

Sasuke and Sakura got out of Sasuke's car and walked into the park entryway. There Sasuke took the liberty of intertwining their fingers which made Sakura smile. He smiled back at her and leaned down to give her a kiss. When he pulled back he spotted their friends on top of the tallest hill in the park. Sasuke squated down and said, "Get on." Sakura looked confused. Sasuke chuckled, she looked so cute all confused.

"Get on my back I'm carrying you up the hill." Sasuke said to make it clearer.

"But Sasuke-kun I'm too heavy! You'll hurt your back!"

"Sakura please, I lift weights heavier than you in practice." Sasuke said trying to reason with her.

Sakura just simply smiled knowing her boyfriend wasn't one to give up. She gracefully got on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck while his arms went under her knees for support. Soon Sasuke walked up the hill with ease to meet their friends.

"Hey Sasuke-Teme! Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Sasuke's best friend Naruto.

"Dobe." Sasuke said in greeting. Sakura giggled at this and waved in her own little greeting.

"What are you guys up too?" Sakura asked casually getting of Sasuke's back to walk to her girl friends Ino, Ten Ten, and Hinata.

"These idiots are about to roll down the hill." Ino said jerking her thumb toward the direction Kiba Naruto and Sai were in. "I'm about to lay down and watch the clouds with Shika-kun." Ino said with hearts in her eyes. Shikamaru mumbled in her nickname for him. They haven't dated as long as Sauke and Sakura, no on in their group has. Shikamaru and Ino have only been dating about eleven months. Naruto and Hinata a little over a year, and the closes being Neji and Ten Ten who have been dating a year in a half while Sasuke and Sakura have been dating for a little over two years.

"Sounds fun," Sakura giggled. "What about you Tennie-chan?"

"Oh, me and Neji were gonna go take a walk." Ten Ten said blushing.

Sakura smiled, this was going to be easier than she thought to be alone with Sasuke. She finally looked over at Hinata. "And what about you Hinata-chan?"

"I-I'm st-staying to w-watch the b-boys roll do-down the h-hill j-just in-incase one of t-them get-gets hur-hurt." Hinata stuttered out. Sakura smiled. _Perfect. _She thought.

As the girls went their seperate ways Sakura went over to her boyfriend who was in a conversation with his idiot of a best friend, Sasuke gladly ended it when he spotted his girlfriend walking up to them.

"Need something love?" Sasuke said out of concern. His girlfriend has been acting a little weird over the phone calls they've had the past few days.

"Can we go by our tree? I need... to talk to you about something." Sakura said with a blush.

Ah, yes, their tree. The one that they carved _SasuSaku_ in on their second year anniversery together. That tree. Sasuke swiftly nodded and turned to his dobe of a best friend.

"I'm taking a walk with Sakura, try not the injure yourself more rolling down the hill than you already have." Sasuke said playfully.

"Eye eye caption emo!" Naruto said back as a reply. Sasuke just shook his head, his best friend sure did know how to get on his nerves.

Soon Sasuke and Sakura were by their tree Sasuke and spread his legs so Sakura could sit in between them. She rested her back on his chest and let her head lay upon his shoulder while his arms went around her waist.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Sasuke asked rather curiously. He knew Sakura didn't want to break up. Her mother wasn't ill. Maybe it was about her illness she had over the past week. Sasuke didn't know but he was dying to find out. But then he got to thinking, he had the ring with him, maybe now was the perfect time.

"Its.." Sakura started but was interrupted by Sasuke.

"Before you start I have to ask YOU something." Sasuke said unwinding one arm around his adorable looking girlfriend and digging into his pocket and took out a red velvet box. Sakura eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Sasuke-kun...?" Sakura said looking even more confused.

"Sakura, you know I love you with everything I have, and that you are basically my entire world. It's not a engagement ring, but its a promise ring." Sasuke said taking the ring out of the box. It was a simple yet beautiful ring. Gold silver with one dimond on the top.

"It was my grandmothers engagement ring." Sasuke said, "This rings promises you that I, Uchiha Sasuke, promise to make you, Haruno Sakura, into Uchiha Sakura one day." Sakura was so lost for words she couldn't even remember her name.

"Do you except?" Sasuke said hoping.

"Sasuke-kun! Of course I do!" Sakura exclaimed pulling her boyfriend into a warm embrace while tears were stinging her eyes. They kissed passionately but broke apart so Sasuke could put the ring on her finger.

Sakura's tears didn't stop. Sasuke thought they were tears of joy, but when she let out harsh sobs, he knew it was more than that.

"Sakura..?" Sasuke questioned, now he was the one confused.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun... I'm sorry... so so so sorry..." Sakura said continuing to cry.

"For what Sakura?" Sasuke said getting nervous? Was she having second thoughts?

"Y-you remember the b-birthday present you gave me?" Sakura stuttered still crying.

Sasuke thought back to her birthday the night they made love. "What about it?"

"We... we didn't use protection Sasuke-kun.." Sakura confessed.

Sasuke was confused for a minute... no protection? His eyes widened as far as they could go.. was she trying to say...

"I'm pregnant Sasuke-kun..."

"Y-your w-what?" Sasuke stuttered. It took a lot to make an Uchiha stutter, but buddy this sure was an exception.

"Please dont leave me Sasuke-kun! I need you more than ever now!" Sakura begged, breaking down yet again.

Sasuke eyes softened at the sight and did like her mother did and wrapped his arms tightly around his shaking girlfriend.

"Sakura, I would never leave you, not even for this. We've been through everything together. We can surely get through this one together as well." Sasuke smiled.

Sakura began to cry even harder. Everything she thought was going to happen didn't. She thought she was going to be kicked out and shunned by everyone, but everyone was so understanding of the situation and took the news pretty well, she was so thankful for this.

"We always talked about having a family together, its just going to be started a little bit earlier than we've planned." Sasuke said still trying to comfort his girlfriend.

"Well get through this Sakura, together."

Sakura sobs subsided enough to say one word.

"Together."

_**End Chapter**_

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next one coming out soon! Ja Ne! Sorry the end is kind of rushed :P

-HalieNichole23


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the long wait, but here is yet again another update! I'm planning on updating all my stories sometime this weekend. Without further ado, chapter 5!

Normal:Third Person

**Bold: Sakura's POV**

_**16 and pregnant: SasuSaku style!: Chapter 5**_

"**I couldn't believe it, they understood. They supported me. They didn't shun me, or yell at me. They held me and told me everything was going to be ok. Just.. I'm too overjoyed for words. I'm so lucky to have them unlike others in my situation. But, would my friends be as understanding as my mom and Sasuke-kun were?..."**

Sasuke and Sakura were still by their tree, Sakura sitting in between her lovers legs with her head resting on his chest, fingers intertwined with one of his hands while the other rested on his hand that was currently placed on her stomach.

"I can't believe it." Sasuke said mumbling into Sakuras hair.

"I know.. I couldn't either." Sakura said softly looking down at the ground. "Sasuke-kun the real reason I wasn't at school is because.."

"Because what?"

"Thats when I found out, that day I got sick in Iruka's class, it was morning sickness."

Sakura could feel Sasuke frown in her hair, that made her turn in his arms so she was on her knees looking into his onyx eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Your going to go through all these problems during the cycle and its going to be all my fault."

"Sasuke-kun! Don't say that! Babies are a beautiful thing, their worth every second of pain I go through. Plus I know you'll be with me every step of the way.. right?" Sakura asked voice starting to crack as unpleasent thoughts of Sasuke leaving her crept into her mind.

"Sakura, of course I will. Stop being a drama queen." Sasuke smirked kissing her lips lightly but softly.

Sakura sighed in the kiss. What could she possibly be thinking? Sasuke leaving her? Thats impossible, or so she hoped.

"What are we going to do about Naruto and the others?" Sasuke groaned, he didn't really want to tell Naruto, he would surely kick his ass, or at least try.

"You know their going to find out sooner or later right?" Sakura replied, she was wondering the same thing though.

"Naurto's going to kick my ass when he finds out I got you pregnant."

"And why would he do that?"

Sasuke looked at his cherry blossom with a raised eyebrow. She looked back with confusion. He sighed and began to explain himself.

"Naruto thinks of you as his own sister, therefore he is over-protective of you."

"So? That doesn't mean he wont be happy for us." Sakura said trying to reason with him.

"I suppose that is true, but you know thats not very likely to happen."

Sakura looked down at the ground with teary eyes. Would Naruto and their friends really not support them like Sasuke was trying to make it out to be like?

Sasuke looked at his girlfriend and instantly felt guilt.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, you know.. I'm just trying-"

"Yeah I know Sasuke-kun, saying the truth." Sakura said looking back up at her boyfriend with teary eyes. "I thought my mom was going to be like her parents and leave me out on my own, and I also thought that you were going to leave me all alone through this..." Sakura couldn't help in letting a few tears fall.

Sasuke pulled her tightly to him hushing her softly. "And none of those things happened now did they? Stop worrying love. Everything is going to be ok."

Sakura snorted. "Your the one to talk."

"Hn. So who all knows about the baby?"

Sakura cutely put a finger up to her chin thinking. Sasuke smirked at this.

"You, me, my mom, you mom, and Naruto's mom." Sasuke froze at this.

"M-my mom k-knows?" the chicken haired teen stuttered nervously. If his mom knew... he didn't want to think about it. "How did she take it."

Sakura laughed at his nervousness. "She took it well Sasuke-kun, I think shes excited about being a grandma. Even if its earlier than expected." She said looking at her tummy. Sasuke looked there too.

"Just think Sasuke-kun! In about 9 months, we'll be parents!" Sakura said happily.

"Theres no one I would rather have a baby with blossom." Sasuke stated truthfully kissing her cheek tenderally. Sakura giggled at this.

"I love you Sasuke-kun."

"And I you." Sasuke said pecking her lips.

"So, when do you think we should tell them? Sakura asked wondering.

"Whenever your ready."

Sakura nodded and once again laid her head on her boyfriends chest and closed her eyes tyring to relax for the first time since she found out the news. She tried, and tried to relax but she couldn't. She kept thinking about telling her friends, but was she truly ready to tell them the news? She remembered her mothers words.

"_No matter how hard it is, he deserves to know."_

Even though it applied to Sasuke, she was sure she meant others too. Plus, she didn't want to tell them at school in fear of other people finding out. Even though they were anyway, she didn't want them too until she started showing. So with this is mind, Sakura made her decision.

"Sasuke-kun."

"Yes?"

"Lets.. tell them."

"Are you positive? Its a really big decision."

"Their going to find out, plus their our friends Sasuke-kun. I'm sure they'll understand."

"Ok, lets go back to them." Sasuke said standing up, offering his hand to help Sakura up as well. Once again intertwining their fingers, more for support than anything at the moment. When they walked up the hill only to see Hinata tending to a cut on Narutos arm.

"What the hell did you do now dobe?" Sasuke said shaking his head at his idiotic best friend. He always got hurt or in some kind of trouble.

"hehehehehe well you see Teme-"

"Save it." Sasuke said unamused rolling his eyes. Sasuke looked around to only see Naruto, Hinata, Neji, and Ten Ten here. He sighed mentally. Ino was Sakura's best friend, they were gonna have to wait till she returned with the lazy genius. He looked down at Sakura, her eyes wondering every direction, probably doing the same thing he had just done. She finally turned her head up at him and he curtly nodded, knowing fully well what she wanted.

"Wheres Ino and the lazy ass?" Sasuke asked.

"Right here asshole!" Sasuke heard the loud scream coming from behind. He looked at Sakura's face paling. She was scared. He squeezed her hand for comfort hoping to calm her down. It worked slightly, but not too much.

"Yo forehead! Why such a long face?" Ino asked out of curiosity. No one has talked to her for over a week, except for Sasuke of course. She knew something was up and she wasn't going to stop till she found out what.

"No one but lover boy for the past week, I know something is up, we all do. So spill!" Ino commanded.

"Ino-" Sasuke started to say but was interrupted.

"No Sasuke, I will not stop. Sakura is my best friend, and she has been COMPLETELY ignoring our asses, when you were gone we had a meeting. Somethings up. And we want to know. NOW."

"Yeah! We've been ignored for long enough! Tell us now or we go our separate ways. Were your friends were here for you guys! But if you continue to ignore us, whats the point of staying friends?" Naruto added being his rarely serious self.

Everyone looked at Sakura who had tears in her eyes, Sasuke rushed over and held her in his arms tightly.

"WELL?" Naruto and Ino shouted in unison. Hinata, Ten Ten, Neji, and Shikamaru just stood clear of the situation. Even though they agreed 100% with the two blondes.

They felt guilty, but remained firm as they saw Sakura crying into Sasukes shirt and grasping it tightly.

"What kind of friends are you guys!" Sasuke shouted with malice. Everyone jumped at the amount in his voice. "Apparently you guys aren't true friends if you say since shes ignoring you, your just going to ditch her. Maybe shes going through a hard time and has had trouble with it for the past week. Ever think of that? She was going to tell you all what was happening but then you go around saying this shit to her?"

By now everyone was just feeling guilt, as Ino was about to aplogize Sasuke spoke up yet again.

"She has had a rough week, she doesn't-"

"Sasuke-kun" Sakura said through her tears interrupting him. "You don't need to defend me anymore." Sakura said, then sternly turn to her so called friends with angry eyes. "Sasuke-kun is right, this week has been a very rough week, I don't need this extra stress added on, I'm very sorry for not being able to talk. If you knew what was going on with me.." Sakura trailed off looking at Sasuke. Sasuke just looked at her with soft eyes telling her if she wasn't ready it was ok.

"Sakura-" Naruto tried to say.

"No, Naruto save it!" Sakura screamed. "I would have told you guys, but now with what you guys just said, I don't know if I should or not. If I do, you guys will hate me, and if I don't tell you you guys will j-just..." Sakura began crying again. Damn her hormones.

"Sakura, were sorry we didn't-" Ino began but was interrupted yet again by the emotional teen.

"I'm pregnant." Sakura said, there she blunty said it. She looked at her friends to see their reactions. Eyes wide open, so were their mouths. She noticed their mouths also moving but no words coming out. She looked at Sasuke to see what he was doing. He would admit he wasnt expecting her to say that, but at least she told them.

"S-S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto stuttered so utterly surprised he couldn't speak. The same with everyone else. "A-Are you s-serious?"

"Yes." She stated firmly.

Everyone didn't even utter a word. Everything now was just... indescribable.

"S-So your pregnant? That was whats up with you this past week?" Ten Ten said now joining in on the conversation.

Sakura nodded.

"My gosh.." Hinata whispered, her pale petite hand over her mouth in disbelief.

Of course Neji and Shikamaru said nothing, but their eyes were wide while their mouths hanged open.

Ino just stood there, utterly and unusually still.

"Ino?" Sakura asked, still wrapped up in Sasukes arms.

Ino didn't know what to do. So she turned around, and walked away. After a few steps she started sprinting away.

"I-Ino!" Shikamaru yelled, running after her.

Sakura stood there and watched her best friend run away from her. "No." Sakura said, tears filling up her eyes once again. "This.. this wasn't the way it was suppose to happen." she continued. Tears starting to fall. "Everyone.. everyone else is.. ok with it." Sakura turned to her friends. "Why aren't you guys?" Sakura said, tears starting to fall more rapidly.

Everyone who was left looked down in utter guilt, here they were accusing her of ignoring her when they should be supporting her in her time of need. No wonder why Sasuke was so upset, and now Sakura was having an emotional break down in front of them.

It was Hinata who spoke to break the silence. "I'm h-happy for y-you S-Sakura-chan."

Everyone looked at the shy girl, surprised once again that she had been the one to speak up.

"Yeah, so am I!" Ten Ten shouted with a smile on her face.

"..as am I" Neji spoke. Damn, this day was full of surpirses.

"Naruto?" Sakura choked out through another sob.

"So.. Sakura-chan is pregnant.." Naruto said trying to get it fully in his mind.

"Sakura-chan is pregnant... Sakura-chan is pregnant?!" Naruto said, starting to believe himself. "And you did this to her Sasuke?" Naruto only called Sasuke by his name when he was being deadly serious.

"Who else would have done it Naruto?" Sasuke said feeling somewhat offended.

Naruto just kept looking from Sasuke to Sakura, and from Sakura to Sasuke.

"I'm... sorry." Naruto said, taking off running as Ino did. Sasuke and Sakura's eyes spread wide open, as did the others yet again. Sakura's breaths became shaky. "S-Sasuke-kun.." Sakura said just looking at him straight in the face. Sasuke nodded, knowing she wanted to leave. He didn't blame her.

"Thank you all for supporting us..." Sakura said being as meaningful as she possibly could.

It was hard to stay strong when your two best friends just ran away after telling them something this important. What was going to happen to the group now?

_**End Chapter**_

Oh meh gosh. So much drama. Didn't think it'd turn up like this, but eh, you guys love drama don't deny it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it!

-HalieNichole23


	6. Chapter 6

Yayyy. I think I'm actully going to update all my stories this weekend. I'm sick so its the perfect opportunity too! (: Heres chapter 6 (;

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or 16 and pregnant.

**Bold:Sakura's POV**

_**16 and Pregnant: SasuSaku**_

"**I... I can't believe what just happened. Naruto and Ino... they ran. Ran away. Their mine and Sasuke-kun's best friends! The others support is great and all... but having support from our best friends since we were little would be nicer."**

She ran.

Ran as far as she could.

Ran till her legs gave out.

She didn't know where she was running, but her impulse was telling her to run.

"Ino!" Screamed a familiar voice to the blonde haired girl.

Ino was sitting on her knees, still in the park, just far away from the others.

Shikamaru came up to the blonde, hands on his knees panting, "Finally caught up to you, for a girl you run pretty damn fast." The lazy genius said trying to lighten the mood.

"Save it Shikamaru." Ino said softly. "I appreciate you trying... but its not.." Ino said before beginning to cry once again. Shikamaru just put his arms around his girlfriend allowing her to cry in his chest.

"I don't understand why your so upset about this." Shikamaru asked wantinganswers.

Ino froze. She didn't move. Contemplating on why this bothered her so much. "Because..." She started.

"Because why?"

"Shes my best friend Shikamaru! We already planned everything out together! We were going to have a double wedding.. start a family at the same time... we were suppose to do everything together, we had this planned since we were kids."

"Yeah Ino, kids. Were all teenagers now.. things change. Now you have to get use to the fact that she actually is pregnant, instead of running away, support her. Your her best friend Ino, and if her being pregnant is a really big problem for you to handle then she really isn't your best friend." Shikamaru paused, letting the new information sink into Ino. "She needs you more than ever now."

Ino just simply nodded, not having the energy to argue with anyone at this moment in time.

"And Ino..."

Ino looked up wordlessly asking him what he wanted to say.

"No matter what you decide... to stay her friend or ditch her. I'll support you, even if you do make the wrong decision."

Ino just cried harder into his chest while Shikamaru just held her tighter.

~ xXx~

Naruto was in his room on his bed, head burried in his pillow. He wasn't crying, he rally didn't know what to do. What to think. Just, nothing.

"Naruto dear?" Said his mother. Naruto had just run on into the house without a word and straight to his room. You can't blame a mom for wondering about that.

Naruto turned to acknowledge his mothers presence and turned back into his pillow.

Kushiana frowned, "Whats got you down?" Naruto ignored her question. The long red haired woman thought hard then remembered an earlier event. "I'm guessing they told you."

Naruto turned to his mother suddenly interested in what she was saying. "...You know?"

"About Sakura? Yes, since the day she found out." She smiled meekly. "I can't say that I'm not somewhat disappointed in what her and Sasuke have done, but nothing can change the fact that she is with a child so we just have to make the best of it."

Naruto found no comfort in his mothers words, so he remained silent.

"What did you do when you found out Naruto?"

"I ran..." Naruto choked out. "I didn't know what to do. So I just ran..."

His mother sighed. "I'm ashamed of you Naruto."

Naruto looked at his mom who gave him a look of diappointment. "Mom?"

"Their your best friends sweetheart. I'm sure their scared to death about what has happened, this is when they need your support the most."

"I know but they shouldn't be in this position in the first place!"

"I know honey, I know, but they are. No matter how much everyone wants to change it. We can't. We have to accept the fact that they will be parents soon and help them in anyway we can." Kushiana paused. "Because thats what friends do." Another pause. "I'll trust you'll make the right decision." With that she walked away. With this Naruto actually did burry his head in his pillow and cry.

~xXx~

Sasuke and Sakura walked hand in hand but in silence back to Sakura's apartment. They both silently agreed that they should just both part ways for the day and let everything sink in. Their day with friends turned into a nightmare in a matter of seconds.

Soon they arrived at Sakura's apartment and stepped inside to see Hana sitting on the couch studying her case. She heard the door open and looked behind her to see her daughter and Sasuke enter the room looking very melancholy. She instantly pushed her work aside and stood up and walked over to them. They stared at each other in silence until Sakura began to feel tears and ran to her mother who welcomed her with open arms.

"I'm guessing it didn't go very well?" Hana asked mostly to Sasuke seeing as her daughter was still hugging and crying to her hearts content.

"Yeah, not at all. While most of our friends are happy for us the friends that mean the most..." Sasuke trailed off and looked to the ground.

Hana nodded a signal that she understood and didn't push the subject any farther. At this time Sakura calmed down enough to let go of her mom.

Her mother smiled weakly. "Sweetheart I think you should go take a nice hot bath and take a nap." Sakura nodded without a word. She walked over to Sasuke, stood on her tippy toes, pecked his lips and hugged them like theres no tomorrow. "Thank you so much for being here for me Sasuke-kun... you don't even realize how much you mean to me." Sasuke smiled at her words.

"I love you Sakura."

"I love you Sasuke-kun." They share one last chaste kiss and Sakura walked into her master bathroom.

"I don't know what Sakura would do without you Sasuke." Hana said honestly.

Sasuke's eyes sparkled in joy. "Yeah, honestly I don't know what I would do without her either. Especially since she carries my child now. It feels like my love for her has intensified." Sasuke paused. "Especially since she accepted my promise ring."

Sakura's moms eyes widened in pure shock. "P-promise r-ring?" She stuttered.

"Oh, yeah. I guess I kinda forgot to tell you." Sasuke laughed lightly.

"You gave my daughter a promise ring because you got her pregnant!?" Hana yelled.

Sasuke realized that she had the wrong idea. "No! No, of course not! I gave Sakura the ring before she told me! I promise!"

Hana looked into Sasuke's eyes to see if he was telling the truth. She felt bad for not believing him and getting angry with him without learning the truth at first.

"Oh... Sasuke I'm so sorry. I'm just..." She trailed off angry tears falling from her eyes.

"Your ok. This pregnancy thing must have you pretty down.. if you don't mind it seems that Sakura would rather not be alone during this time."

"So your asking to stay the night?"

"With your permission Haruno-san."

"Well I could never deny you of a night here Sasuke. Just go tell your parents while Sakura's in the both and I'll prepare some dinner while your away."

Sasuke nodded and waved a goodbye and walked out the door. Hana smiled weakly and headed to the kitchen to start dinner.

~xXx~

When Sasuke arrived home to his luck Itachi was there to great him. "I believe congratulations are in order pops." And he apparently found out about the pregnancy. Sasuke growled at his older brother.

"Wheres mom and dad?"

"In the next room, mother broke the news to me and father." At this statement Sasuke froze.

"D-Dad knows now?"

The long dark haired Uchiha chuckled lightly. "Oh dear little brother how foolish you are. He is not upset in the least bit."

Sasuke sighed a breathe of relief at what his brother had said.

"He did wish me to fetch you when you had returned home from your outings though." Itachi said walking off to the kitchen. Sasuke followed in suit.

When Sasuke entered the kitchen he seen his father at the head of their dining room table where they ate dinner at. Fugaku looked up at his youngest son and greeted him. "Ah, Sasuke, please sit." Sasuke obliged with sitting at the seat diagonal from his father.

"So, your mother told me of Sakura's pregnancy."

Sasuke nodded and commented on his statement. "Yes, I just found out myself today."

Fugaku slapped his boy on the back. "Good job son, you've made me proud producing a heir for our clan at such a young age."

Sasuke looked up to his father in shock. He had never said the words "son" "proud" and "clan" in the same sentence to him before. "Thank you father."

"How is everyone else taking the news?"

Sasuke remained silent, thinking of his answer. "Everyone besides Naruto and Ino took it well."

Mikoto and Itachi frowned at this. They had known Naruto for being Sasuke's best friend, and Ino being Sakura's.

"I see." Fugaku said. "Hows Sakura holding up?"

"Shes currently at her house taking a bath. Haruno-san has given me permission to stay over for the night as the news of our best friends has made her depressed."

"Very noble of you Sasuke" Fugaku sternly said.

"Thank you father." Sasuke started.

"How far along is she in pregnancy?"

Sasuke thought and recalled Sakura indeed did not tell him how far along she was. SO he tried to remember the day that they had... conceived the child.

"I believe she is about a month along." Sasuke said.

"I see, I hope you do realize that even though I am proud of you for my future grandchild that a baby is a huge responsibility. I do trust you will do everything in your power to prepare and make sure the child is well fended for."

"Yes. Sakura and I both have jobs that pay decently. So money will not be a problem, but father no disrepect but she is only a month along and I think a formal meeting between you and Haruno-san will be more proper once everything settles down."

Fugaku took in what his son had just said and smiled a rare small smile.

"Thats my boy."

A smirk formed on Sasuke's lips. "Thank you dad."

~xXx~

Sakura was soaking in the bathtub. _**"What a horrible day."**_ She thought.

She swished the water in a circle with her index finger just thinking of the events that had occurred.

"_**I told Sasuke-kun, at least hes ok with the pregnancy. Naruto and Ino though..."**_

Sakura dumped her head in the water so only her nose was above it. _**"Their mine and Sasuke-kuns best friends! I at least thought they would understand... but I can't dwell on it. As long as Sasuke-kun accepts me still..." **_Sakura smiled through the water. _**"Sasuke-kun..."**_

A few minutes after that thought Sakura decided to get out of tub since she was beginning to prune. She wrapped up in her thick long towel around her slender body while she wrapped a smaller pink one around her long wet pink hair. She stepped out of the bathroom into her room. Of course it was room with pink walls with green and white furniture. She walked over to a certain wall with all of her memories on it. There were pictures of her and all of her friends. The pictures were placed so it represented a heart. In the center was a group picture they had all taken when they went to an amusement park together one day. Her thoughts were soon interrupted when a knock was heard at her door.

"Sakura honey, someones here to see you!" She heard her mother call from the other side of her door.

"Ok mom! I'll be out in a minute!" She dropped the towel and exposed her body and walked over to her white dresser and pulled out a matching bra and panty set with a green spaghetti strap tank top with silky green pants to match the tank top. The towel still rested upon her head. She walked out of the room. She heard her mom talking to someone. She expected it to be Sasuke but was very shocked to see who it really was.

"Ino..."

_**End Chapter**_

Hey guys! Yeah... not very good at updating my stories but I'm trying my best! School sucks. As do sports. So, yeah, haha. I like Sasuke having a loving relationship with his family. So thats what I did. I think I'm making the events happen a little to fast but I'm not sure. Do you guys think so? Please tell me what you think. More reviews equal faster updates. (;


	7. Chapter 7

HEY GUYS! This is kind of important so read please!

**I know I said Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji were seniors, but I decided to change them into juniors to make the story make more sense.**

Thank you for reading. Review and enjoy!

_**Sasusaku: 16&P: Chapter 7**_

"Ino..." Sakura gasped out.

Ino turned to Hana to Sakura. "H-Hey Sak." Ino stammered gloomily. Hana sensed the tension between the two girls and decided to not make it anymore tense.

"I'll be in the kitchen finishing up dinner, call if you girls need something." Hana said with a weak smile on her face as she proceeded to the kitchen.

"Listen Ino-"

"Sakura, let me talk." Ino said fiercely. Sakura dumbly nodded and took a seat next to the blonde.

"I-I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Ino paused and took a deep breathe. "I'm so, so sorry Sak." She began to feel tears forming in her baby blue eyes. "When I heard you were pregnant, I just got so, so mad. I don't know why, but I just ran. I just, didn't know what else to do." Ino looked up to see her best friends eyes water. "I realized now." Her gaze shifted from Sakura's eyes to her stomach. " Your pregnant. I can choose to run more, or I can choose to stick by your side like a real best friend." She looked back up. "I think you know what I picked."

"I-Ino..." Sakura's eyes watered. "Ino!" Sakura shouted out of joy and tackled her best friend since childhood, hugging her tightly. "Y-You don't even know... You dont even know how much this means to me."

Ino laughed lightly, patting her friends back. "Come on forehead, get up." Sakura obliged by sitting back up on her knees and wiping the tears away with the back of her hand.

Ino looked at Sakura with happy eyes. "How did everyone else take it?"

"Well, everyone was happy for us..." Sakura looked down. "Except the friends that mean most to Sasuke-kun and I." Ino's face paled with guilt.

"You mean?"

"Yes, Naruto, also ran," Sakura felt her eyes watering yet again. "Even though Sasuke-kun doesn't show it, hes really down about Naruto as well."

"Trust me I know." Ino muttered. Sakura looked at her.

"But, at least you came to apologize." Sakura smiled through watery eyes. "It means so much."

"He'll come around." The baby eyed blonde said softly trying to comfort her best friend.

Sakura didn't know how to respond but just curtly nodded. Ino was about to break the silence when the sound of the door opening caught their attention. Curiosity took over them as they peeked over the couch to see who was coming inside.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked to no one in particular.

Sasuke looked to wear the voice came from only to see his girlfriend, he smiled softly at her.

"Hey-" Sasuke's words were caught up in his throat as he seen the familiar life form on the couch next to Sakura. "Ino?"

"Hey Sasuke-" Ino began but was interrupted.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke angrily said, anger evident in his onyx eyes.

"To apologize." The blonde said calmly, not very fearful of the young Uchiha's glare.

Sasuke looked to his pink headed girlfriend to see if this girl with telling the truth. Sakura just nodded her and and smiled gently.

"She honestly did Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke just nodded and the room remained silent. Until Sasuke coughed and mummbled that he was going to help Sakura's mother out with dinner and proceeded to walk into the kitchen.

Ino looked to Sakura's stomach. "Do you know how far along you are?"

"One month I'm pretty sure." She said rubbing her stomach, she honestly didn't know how far along she was. She just thought of the night when her and Sasuke had sex, she couldn't believe it had already been one month since her and Sasuke have done it, to her it didn't feel like that much time had passed by.

Ino gasped. "Holy shit Sak, only one month and you have this much drama? If it keeps going on like this your going to have to be on bed rest!"

"Tell me about it." Sakura replied sighing. "I just thought you guys would be happy with it."

Ino just looked down sadly. Sakura instantly felt guilty. She was about to say something but Ino beat her to it.

"Just remember Sak, I may have ran when I first found out." She looked up. "But I got over it in a few hours, and I'm here to stay." To this Sakura smiled.

"Sakura dear, is Ino staying for dinner?" Called her mother from the kitchen. She looked to her best friend who just gave a shrug of the shoulders.

"I can if you want me too." Ino said not caring.

Sakura nodded and replied a yes to her mom.

"So, who all knows?" The blonde curiously asked.

Sakura looked into her baby blue eyes, "Well..." She started, itching the side of her head to enhance her thinking. "Me, you, Sasuke-kun, my mom, Sasuke's parents, Naruto's parents, and our friends." She ended casually. "Oh, and Tsunade and Shizune."

Ino just nodded a reply. Thats when her mother called both girls in for dinner. Dinner progressed with all three females talking about everything like nothing had ever happened, while of course Sasuke just sat there doing nothing. Then it was time for Ino to leave since she was going to stay at Shikamaru's house tonight.

"Bye Sak." The blonde said hugging her best friend tightly, she pulled back looked at her with a apologetic face, opened the door, and stepped out.

"Can you say awkward?" Sasuke said with a roll of the eyes. His lips turning upwards in a smirk when he felt Sakura slap him telling him to knock it off.

"You know, at least she came to apologize." Sakura muttered crossing her arms and turning away from her boyfriend. That is until Sasuke wrapped his arms from behind her and kiss her temple.

"You know I didn't mean it right?" He said into her hair. She couldn't help but giggle and smile lightly.

"Yes Sasuke-kun, I know you were just playing around." She turned in his arms. "You suck at joking though."

"Hn." Was all he said before he dipped his head down for a quick kiss.

"So, why did you come back?" Sakura questioned curiously. Sasuke just looked at his lover dumbly.

"You serious?" He grumbled but he knew she didn't know with the oblivious look in her eyes. He sighed. "I'm staying the night."

"Why?"

"...You don't want me too?" The young Uchiha replied sort of surprised. When he spent the night before Sakura didn't question it. What was different about this time?

Sakura realized what she was saying and quickly shook her head. "No no no Sasuke-kun! I didn't mean it like that!" She burried her head in chest. "I just didn't understand why you would want to stay after what happened today."

Sasuke tsked. "Thats even more of a reason to stay here with you Sak. Plus, not like I haven't stayed the night with you before."

Sakura just sighed, tired of the discussions that she dealt with today. Sasuke could tell she was tired from the drowsy look in her eyes. Sasuke told her to go to bed, and when she said she wasn't tired, he sort of used his way and forced her.

"Sasuke-kun! Put me down!" Sakura shouted over Sasuke's shoulder. When she had refused to go to sleep, he had just slung her over his shoulder, being careful that her stomach was not on his shoulder, fearing he would hurt the baby.

"No." He said walking up the stairs. He just had his infamous Uchiha smirk on his face when she kept whining out his name. Unknown to the two young lovers, Hana was watching from the crack through the kitchen door, from the moment Ino left, till now. She just smiled softly and returned to her work in the kitchen.

She was at the sink, running water for the next load of dishes when she heard voices upstairs. So, like the eavesdropper she was, she turned off the water so she would be able to hear what the two teens were saying to each other.

"That was _so_ unfair Sasuke-kun." Sakura said pouted. "Your like 6 foot something, and I'm 5 foot 3."

"And?" Sasuke droned on, seeing where she was going to go with this.

Sakura looked angrily at him. "Your a ass."

"Love you too." The stotic man said with a roll of the eyes. He pulled the covers over Sakura, making sure he covered every inch of her body except her face. After this task was completed, he decided to sit down on the side of the bed.

"You know Sak," He started. "In 8 months, were going to be parents."

Sakura's eye's softened, putting her hand on her stomach. "Yeah, I know I can't believe it." She turned her attention to her boyfriend. "When I first met you, I never knew if we were going to make it a week. But now, here we are, 2 years later, and we have a baby on the way." Sasuke could not help but the small smile that spread across his face.

"Yeah, I know." Sasuke's expression turned serious. "Sakura... do you regret what we did?"

Sakura looked him in his onyx eyes to find only seriousness. "Absolutly not." She stated firmly. "We love each other Sasuke-kun, people show love through having sex, which is exactly what we did. I will never regret the decision we made that night." She looked to her ring finger on her left hand where the ring Sasuke had given her was on. "Plus, this ring is more than enough to tell me you would never leave me." She looked to Sasuke again. "Right?"

"I don't ever think I would be able to leave you." He replied taking her small frame in his arms. She laid her head into the crook of his neck. "I love you too damn much for that thought to even cross my mind." He intertwined their fingers. She smiled.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun." She kissed him on the lips once the words came out of her mouth. It was a long and passionate kiss. It lasted for awhile until Sasuke pulled away and pecked the top of her head.

"Go to sleep, I need to go talk to your mother. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Sakura smiled and closed her eyes, knowing he meant it.

Hana felt like squealing during the conversation. She knew Sakura had gotten lucky with Sasuke, he truly loved her. She smiled softly, she was so pleased to see her daughter happy. Even though she herself had became pregnant with Sakura at the age of only 17,she had experienced so much complications. She was glad that she could be there for her daughter, actually know what she was going to go through. She had done what every parent wanted for their child, to give them a better life than they had.

"Haruno-san?" Hana's thoughts were broken once he heard Sasuke's voice call her.

"Yes?" She calmly replied turning the water back on to complete the task she was currently working on. She smiled when she saw Sasuke from the corner of her eyes drying the dishes and putting them away.

"How are you doing?" He asked curiously, busying himself with the dishes, hes been here so much he knows exactly where every dish goes.

"I'm fine, and how are you?"

"A little bit of everything to be honest." He stated, he knew he could open up to Hana, she was like a second mother to him. Besides Kushiana.

She laughed lightly at his response, causing Sasuke to turn his head in confusion at her. She noticed the look he gave her. "So, your feeling just what every boy feels when they get their 16 year old girlfriend pregnant."

He shrugged. "I mean I guess, but other guys just abandon their girlfriends when they knock them up. Its their damn responsibility to step up. If you think your old enough to have sex, your old enough to take responsibility for any result of it ya know?"

Hana was absolutely amazed by his choice of words. She teared up a bit at them and tried her best to not let her glossy eyes show to Sasuke, but of course he did.

"Haruno-san?"

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Hana said letting a tear roll down. "Sakura... shes just so lucky to have you in her life." Another tear. "I wish Sakura's dad would have stayed around." More tears kept falling. Sasuke stopped what he was doing to walk over to his second mother.

"Sakura taught me talking things out makes people feel better." Sasuke said seriously. "I don't know the full story, so maybe if you share it with me. You might feel better." Hana couldn't say no to this offer. The two walked over to the living room and sat on the couch before Sasuke got up again and suggested he make some tea before they started conversing. Hana weakly smiled and nodded, eyes still glossy with tears. Soon Sasuke came back with to coffee mugs full of hot tea for the two. With a light thank you, she took the tea and waited for her daughters boyfriend to get situated, and began her tale.

"It all started when I was 16." She started

_**Flashback**_

_Music boomed throughout the room. Teenagers drinking and grinding on the self made dance floor on the middle of the large living room. Her curly blonde hair reaching down a little past her shoulders. Her black half top showing her tan belly and her silver belly button ring. Heavy make-up rested upon her eyes which made her light green eyes pop. Her black mini skirt attracted the boys, specifically one stare of her high school crush, Tekana Hiro. _

_When her eyes caught his form staring at her she first blushed but kept her stare firm towards him. He raised his drink at her, she responded by raising her cup back and taking a drink of the alcoholic content inside, blocking her view of her crush. _

_When she put down the cup and looked back up she was surprised to see Hiro walking over towards her._

"_Hey, your Haruno Hana right?" He asked smirking, his dyed black hair going quite well with his emerald eyes._

"_The one and only." She purred back, feeling the strong amounts of alcohol she had consumed throughout the night take over. Hiro smirked back at her with a mischievous intent._

"_Say Hana, why don't we go somewhere more private?" He said taking her hand in his and walking upstairs to an abandoned bedroom. _

_**End Flashback**_

"Yes, I did have sex with him that night. Luckily I didn't become pregnant. Me and him did do this on a regular basis for about two months until we became boyfriend and girlfriend." She paused to catch her breathe since she had been talking for a while. "I turned 17 after the 3 months we started dating. So on our 5th month of dating. I became pregnant with Sakura."

_**Flashback**_

"_Oh no, oh no, oh dear **Kami** no." Thought Hana as she looked down at the digital screen in front of her eyes. "Shit, shit SHIT!"_

_She was in total disbelief. She was pregnant. P-r-e-g-n-a-n-t. She just couldn't fathom this. Her and Hiro had done it plenty of times unprotected. Now all of a sudden she was freaking pregnant. She let the tears flow freely down her cheeks as she threw the test at the door. It landed with a thud right next to her bathtub._

"_Hana honey are you ok in there?" No answer, just sobs were heard. Concered, her mother opened the door. "Hana I'm coming in." The sight that greeted her was surprising to say the least. Her 17 year old daughter, hysterically crying on the floor near the bathroom sink. She looked around her answers, her eyes spotted something she knew all to well. This is when Hana decided to look up. _

"_Mom! No!" She shrieked, jumping up from her place on the bathroom floor to try to reach the object before her mother did, but she was too late._

"_Hana, what the hell is this!" Her mother screamed at her. Hana just cowered back in fear. Her mother stepped closer to her. "So, now I know what you do when your out. Your out whoring around, I bet you don't even know who the damn father to this baby is." Hana looked up with a tear stained face, a mantra of sorrys coming out of her mouth. She hadn't cared her mother had called her a whore just now, what she was scared of what else her mother would do._

"_I can't believe you Hana, I thought we raised you better than this." She stated, turning from angry to a calm aura. Ignoring her daughters apologies. She stood up and threw the pregnancy test at her daughter. "You have until tonight to pack your stuff and get out." With that she walked to the door and slammed it. Hana was more scared than she had ever been in her entire life._

_Later that night, after a verbal argument with her parents Hana was officially kicked out and unable to return back to the place she use to call home. So, with no where else to go, she went over to Hiro's house. She knocked on the door, only to discover that it opened on its own. It wasn't unusual, Hiro never did close his door all the way. So she began the trip down the hall to Hiro's bedroom where a sight that absolutely shattered her heart awaited her. _

_Hiro was on top of another girl, not just any girl, her best fucking friend. She started to feel the tears flow down her eyes, and when she was unable to choke back a sob, thats when they noticed her just watching them with a face that made your heart break. It was the definition of miserable._

"_H-Hiro-kun? A-Ami-chan?" Hana stuttered out in a heart wrenching sob. Hiro just looked at her with malice, as did Ami._

"_What the fuck do you think your doing here Hana?" Hiro screamed. "Get the fuck out!" Hana just gaped at him. She turned to Ami, who has been her best friend since elementary school._

"_You heard him Hana, get the fuck out!" She screamed at her as well._

"_I-I don't u-understand." Hana stuttered out, tears rapidly falling from her eyes. "Y-You told me you l-loved me."_

"_It was just so you'd sleep with me." He devilishly smirked. "Now I got a new toy, I don't need you anymore."_

_This was Hana's breaking point. She just screamed the first thing on her mind without thinking. "Fine! If you don't want to see me then you can't see your baby either!" She shouted at him with rage. Hiro and Ami froze._

"_W-what?" It was Hiro's turn to stutter. "D-did you just say what I think you said?"_

"_Thats right Hiro! I'm fucking pregnant with your fucking kid! My parents kicked me out and I was hoping my loving boyfriend would help me out since you are the one who done this to me, but no! Your here fucking my best friend!" Hana screamed._

"_Hana-" Hiro began trying to reason now._

"_No! Its too fucking late! Your never going to see your fucking kid, hell I don't even know if I'm going to keep the thing!" She tried taking deep breaths. They turned into heavy sobs. Her last memory of her first love and best friend were the shocked look in there faces., stepping back a couple steps before sprinting out the door, she heard both Hiro and Ami calling her name but she didn't turn back. She never turned back again._

_**End Flashback**_

"After that I was homeless for about a month before stumbling on a pregnancy shelter which helped me get on my feet again. I had to get two jobs and within two months I was moved into my own apartment in a new town." Hana said, waiting for commentary from Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He knew what she went through was bad, but he didn't understand it to be that bad. "So, by the way you worded it to me before, I thought Sakura's father left you when he found out you were pregnant."

Hana looked up. "He slept with my best friend. I consider it the same thing." She looked away ashamed. "I didn't want to be around him, I just couldn't deal with him at that moment in time, I was just so angry." She paused to take in a breath. "I haven't returned to that town since the night I left. I don't know what the outcome would have been if I had stayed but now I really couldn't care." She looked down to her flat stomach. "I just wanted what was best for my daughter."

"By what you told me, you were thinking of not keeping Sakura?"

"Yes." She looked to Sasuke ashamed and regret on her face. "I actually stood in front of the abortion clinic one day when I was three months pregnant." She smiled softly. "I'm so glad I decided to keep Sakura, shes my everything and had been since I was 17."

"Have you ever talked your friends and family in your old town after that?" She shook her head.

"They want nothing to do with me Sasuke." Sasuke just nodded his head, deciding to change from questions to comfort.

"I'm very sorry to hear what you have been through Haruno-san. I wish I could say I knew how you feel but I don't." Hana smiled at this.

"Just saying that makes my day Sasuke, thank you."

"Just think, you went through all that torture, and in the end look at you know, you have a successful career and a very beautiful daughter if I do say so myself." Sasuke smirked trying to lighten the mood. He knew it worked when he heard Hana laugh.

"No wonder why Sakura says your so cheesy."

"Hn." Sasuke stood up. "I'm going to go to bed now Haruno-san, thank you for the information you have shared with me tonight. Goodnight." With that Sasuke walked up the stairs and to Sakura's room. While Hana remained in the living room on the couch reliving her past once more before going upstairs to her own bedroom for the night.

_**End Chapter**_

Such a long chapter! Ahh well, here was a look into Hana's past whenever she became pregnant with Sakura. Hope you guys liked it!

~HalieNichole23


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah yeah yeah. I really don't update reguarly like I should. Sue me. Lol. But I WILL finish these stories if it kills me. I promise. It might take awhile cause I'm like the biggest procrastinator I know. So, enough of my rambling. Heres the next chapter!

_**16 & Pregnant: SasuSaku style! Chapter 8**_

Sasuke awoke to shifting in his arms from his pink headed girlfriend. He turned to look at the clock, it was four in the morning.

"Sakura." The dark headed boy said lightly, trying to calm Sakura down. She was apparently having a nightmare from the visible cold sweat on her forehead and thrashing.

"Sakura." He said more sternly this time shaking her a bit, succeeding in waking her up. Her green eyes met his onyx eyes.

"Sasuke-kun..." She whimpered before throwing her arms around his neck, burying her head into his chest.

"Shhh Sakura its ok." The Uchiha cooed her trying to calm her down. "It was just a bad dream."

"It felt so real..." Sakura mumbled into his chest, if Sasuke didn't have excellent hearing he wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"You want to talk about it?" He felt her shake her head on his chest, signaling that she didn't want to repeat it. "Ok Sak, just tell me if you need too." This went unheard by the pinkette since she had fallen asleep against Sasuke, her arms still around his neck. He chuckled at this and pecked the crown of her head before going back to sleep.

_**Later That Morning**_

Sakura woke up that morning knowing it was already going to be a bad day. One sign was because their was a lack of warmth in the bed, and a absence of her baby daddy. She opened dazed emerald eyes and scanned the place that her lover had been just a few hours ago. She sighed and closed her eyes and threw her arm out only to hit what felt like paper. She opened her eyes to see a note, most likely from Sasuke.

_Sakura,_

_My mom called me this morning telling me to go home for something urgent. I would have woken you but seeing as you had a nightmare last night, I figured you needed your sleep. Call me when you wake up. _

_Sasuke_

Sakura lightly smiled at this note. She thought about it and figured that she should eat before she called him, seeing as she was hungry and was now feeding two people instead of one. With this thought in mind she hopped out of bed and went down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Mom!" Sakura called out. No answer. So she tried again, again receiving no answer. "Where is she?..." She muttered to herself. Stepping foot in the kitchen she spotted another sheet of paper on the kitchen table. So the pink haired teen plopped down on the kitchen chair and started to read the note.

_Dear Sakura,_

_I'm sorry dear, but I had to go to court this morning for the case I was working on. I didn't have time to make breakfast either. I don't suggest you try to make anything, being pregnant messes with your senses and you might become sick with certain smelling things. I have no idea when I'll be home, but when I do I'll cook you something. Also, Sasuke informed me of his leaving so looks like you'll be alone for quite some time today. I'm sorry honey._

_Mom_

Sakura frowned at this note. No food? Alone and pregnant? Not a good idea. This day sucked already and it was only ten o'clock. With nothing other to do, she walked back up the stairs to fetch her phone to call her boyfriend. Sakura grabbed her phone and headed back downstairs to sit on the couch, seeing when her and Sasuke talked on the phone it was for hours. The couch was the most comfortable place in her house. Dialing his number, she couldn't help but look at the promise ring he had given her. It always did put a smile on her face even in the worse days.

"_Hello?" _She heard his deep voice through the reciever.

"You wanted me to call when I woke up?"

"_Well I don't think you just woke up, because you don't have that sexy sleepy voice I love hearing."_

Sakura blushed and could basically feel him smirking on the other line. "So? What are you going to do about it?"

"_Oh, you know..."_ He seductively said. Sakura blushed harder.

"You already got me pregnant, you can't really do much else." Sakura smartly replied.

"_I guess thats true." _He said in defeat.

"So what was so important that you had to leave me?" Sakura whined through the phone.

"_Oh, apparently Kushiana called my mom last night."_

"Oh, really? What did she say?" Sakura asked, interested in their conversation.

"_I would rather talk to you in person, so I'll go get you. I know your moms gone and you haven't ate yet. Don't worry though, my mom made your favorite."_

"Kami I love you." She excitedly said. She was getting food!

"_Your just saying that because you get food." _Sakura could hear the fake pouting in his voice. After being with someone for awhile, you know their every move even though you didn't physically see each other.

"True." She playfully said.

"_Hn. Be right over." _With that being said, he hung up the phone. Sakura put down her phone and decided to get changed out of her pajamas. So she trudged up the stairs for the umpteenth time this morning to change her attire. She took off her spaghetti strap tank top and went over to the full length mirror in her room.

A small smile was plastered on her face as she caressed her stomach, just knowing her and Sasuke's son or daughter was now growing inside of her. She was sure she would start showing quicker than other girls since she was so small. Once she remembered that Sasuke was coming to get her she continued back over to her closet with her clothes. She picked out a simple red loose top and black sweat pants to lounge around in.

She walked back down the stairs to put on a pair of black flip flops and to wait on her boyfriend. About ten minutes passed before Sakura heard knocking at her door. Knowing who is was she just simply opened the door without peaking.

"Don't you look lovely." Sakura scoffed at what her dark haired boyfriend said.

"Shut up and lets go." She replied and started walking to his car not even waiting on him.

"I didn't think raging hormones started till mid pregnancy." The Uchiha muttered to himself following his temperamental girlfriend.

~xXx~

"Are you serious?" Sakura gasped out. Her and Sasuke were currently in his room on his bed talking about what he wanted to say in person.

"Why would I lie?" Was his reply to her rhetorical question.

"I just... didn't think this would be that big of a problem..." Sakura said, her tone getting softer with each word. Sasuke frowned at this. Kushiana had called his mother last night to tell them that Naruto was taking the news really hard and that he has been crying and locked up in his room all day.

"Sak, I was actually planning on going to talk to him, see if I can get through to him." Sakura looked up once he finished this statement.

"You really think it will work?"

"I'm not for certain, but he is my best friend after all. If I can't get through to him... no one can." The rossette looked into her boyfriends eyes and found only truth and worry. She had to agree with him though.

"Ok, Sasuke-kun."

"You can stay here with my mother, I'm sure she'll want to discuss the pregnancy." She simply nodded at this statement. Sasuke leaned over and kissed her lips with his own and stood up, telling her he would be back later.

~xXx~

"Minato!" Kushiana yelled to her husband. His matching ocean blue eyes looked to her with wondering.

"What is it?"

"Mikoto has informed me that Sasuke is coming over to try to smooth things out with Naruto, so when he gets here lets give them some privacy." Minato took a minute to process what he had just been told and nodded.

"Maybe then he'll come out of his room." Minato stated. "He needs luck getting in there, its locked."

"Damn that carpenter who made the locks on the doors so strong." Kushiana muttered angrily under her breath as her hair began to flare up in the air. Minato gulped. There was a reason why people didn't mess with Uzumaki Kushiana. Thankfully the door bell rang.

"I"ll get it!" Minato said without a breath running from the dining room to the living room where the door was located. Opening the door it was the object of their discussion. "Why hello Sasuke."

"Hello Minato." Sasuke said. "May I come in?"

Minato stepped the the side allowing the dark haired teen in. "Kushiana! Time to go!" Without a second glance, the red haired Uzumaki was seen running through the doorway, grabbing onto her husband and slamming the door shut leaving Sasuke alone in the room. Which meant Sasuke and Naruto were alone in the house.

"Well ok then." Sasuke said to himself, utterly confused about the situation that just happened. Shaking off the feeling of butterflies in his stomach, he trudged to his best friends room. When he reached the bright orange door signaling he was at his room Sasuke proceeded to knock a few times.

No answer.

He tried again but this time came a reply. "Mom I said go away!"

"Its me." Sasuke's slightly held his breathe as Naruto didn't reply. He released when he heard footsteps coming towards the door to him.

When Naruto opened the door, Sasuke's heart honestly felt heavy. The usual bright blue azul eyes he pocessed were now drained and dull of color. His hair was greasy, and has the same clothes he had on from yesterday. Was him impregnating Sakura really this bad? "What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

"Theres nothing to talk about." The blonde headed boy tried to shut the door but Sasuke stuck his foot in between the door and the wall to stop him from doing so.

"You know damn well theres something we need to talk about Naruto." When the two used each others first names in a sentence instead of "teme" and "dobe" you knew they meant buisness.

Naruto looked down at the ground and looked back up and sighed a little. "Yeah, I guess your right." He fully opened his door and let his best friend walk inside.

_**End Chapter**_

Yeah I know its short and late but I had a lot of stuff to do. I'll make it up to you next chapter will be the big talk/fight between Naruto and Sasuke! (Also SasuSaku fluff like there is in every chapter)

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **_Shinobi Myster Inc. and Letters from home will be put on hold until Bad Teacher and 16 and pregnant are complete. Which is hopefully soon.

-HalieNichole23


End file.
